1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and a method of manufacturing the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drive currents for a motor are typically supplied to coils through a circuit board on which an electronic circuit is mounted. Structures for electrically connecting an electric wire drawn out from any coil to the circuit board are disclosed, for example, in JP-A 09-285075 and JP-A 2011-167024.
JP-A 09-285075 includes the following: terminals of coils of a stator are inserted into holes of a printed circuit board, and are connected to corresponding portions of circuitry through solder (see paragraphs [0029] to [0032] and FIGS. 5 to 10 of JP-A 09-285075). JP-A 2011-167024 includes the following: a terminal of an electric wire of a coil is wound around a terminal to define a bound portion, and a tip portion of this terminal is fitted into a cut portion while at the same time the bound portion and a land portion of a circuit board are electrically connected to each other through solder or the like (see paragraph [0032] and FIG. 6 of JP-A 2011-167024).
However, in the case where the electric wire is wound around a pin-shaped terminal, tension of the wound electric wire may vary depending on the operator. Too strong of a tension of the electric wire leads to a deformation of the terminal or damage of the electric wire. Therefore, a careful operation is required of the operator. In addition, an upper surface of the circuit board and the stator are often arranged in close axial proximity to each other. In the case where the electric wire is soldered to the upper surface of the circuit board, a soldering operation is therefore difficult.
Meanwhile, in the case where the electric wire is soldered to a lower surface of the circuit board, the stator does not easily interfere with the soldering operation. However, when an electric wire extending from a coil is drawn out beyond the lower surface of the circuit board, the electric wire may easily make contact with an edge of the circuit board. Therefore, damage or breaking of the electric wire may easily occur due to contact between the electric wire and the edge of the circuit board.